Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic auto shift lever, and more particularly, to a smart touch type electronic auto shift lever that configures a shift operating unit of the auto shift lever including a touch screen and provides a predetermined shift pattern to a user to perform a shift operation by an input through the touch screen, in which the user is allowed to arbitrarily change the shift pattern to provide various shift patterns corresponding to a user's taste, in a shift operating unit of an auto shift lever.
Description of Related Art
In general, a shift lever provided in a vehicle in order to control a shift stage of the vehicle includes a mechanical shift lever and an electronic shift lever, and in recent years, there has been a tendency that the electronic shift lever is increasingly used.
The electronic shift lever between the mechanical shift lever and the electronic shift lever is generally placed in a console inside a vehicle driver seat, but the lever protrudes to the top of the console, and as a result, the user easily operates the electronic shift lever. Such a configuration provides an operating touch similar to the conventional mechanical shift lever to allow the user to easily control the shift stage.
FIG. 1 illustrates one example of a conventional electronic shift lever. FIG. 2 illustrates a shift pattern of a conventional linear-operation electronic shift lever. FIG. 3 illustrates a shift pattern of a conventional gate-type mechanical shift lever.
As illustrated in the figures, the conventional electronic shift lever has a shift pattern which has a relatively simple linear form as compared with the shift pattern of the conventional mechanical shift lever of the gate type. The conventional electronic shift lever additionally includes a button unit that controls a P stage to make the shift pattern be simpler than the shift pattern of the conventional mechanical shift lever.
However, the conventional electronic shift lever configured as above has problems described below.
The shift lever is fixed to the console, and as a result, it is difficult to operate the shift lever at a desired position.
The shift pattern of the shift lever is fixed to a predetermined form, in general, a linear operation form, and as a result, it is impossible to respond to demands of various users who desire an operation familiar with the conventional mechanical shift pattern.
The shift pattern is similar to the shift pattern of the conventional mechanical shift lever (a method in which the lever is operated forwards and backwards), and as a result, it is difficult to feel an advantage in introduction of the electronic shift lever.
Since a space occupied by the electronic shift lever is large, that is, the shift lever needs to be moved by the shift pattern, a predetermined space capable of receiving the shift pattern needs to be allocated, and as a result, an in-vehicle space, for example, a storing space such as a cup holder, or the like is small and a space for required button functions is insufficient.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.